totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Hugh
xD! I had this idea awhile ago. My little mons†ers! talk contributions 02:27, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Really? That's weird... I was sure I was being original here... Oh, well. It's no big deal. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 02:30, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I never made the page. I was to lazy xD. My little mons†ers! talk contributions 02:38, February 7, 2010 (UTC) O_O O_O O_O O_O O_O He'll be... interesting... I love the pic. You made a typo in the profile saying that "his mother was anticipating a boy". This will definitely be a comedy character, and I'd love to see him interact with Sue. XD SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 02:40, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for telling me, and I hope to turn him into a totally awesome comedy character, although I have a lot of planned interaction between him, and someone else. That someone else has already been posted, and it's a guy, just to drop a couple of hints, but not leave it completely obvious. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 02:45, February 7, 2010 (UTC) You only have like two guys posted. XD Buddy is my guess. And I think they don't like each other (hopefully XD). SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 02:58, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Maybe... and there's more than two. There's four. XD There's Buddy, Maurice, Vladimir, and Luca. Am I forgetting one? I don't think I am... unless you count Sue as a guy, because she is a little manly looking, LOL. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 03:01, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I said like... Four is like two, just doubled. XD Maurice... I don't see them interacting. Luca... Maybe they tease each other (this seems most logical). I was thinking Buddy was a bully for some reason, but it could be him, still. Vladimir... IDK. I'm guessing Hugh is based on Edna Turnblad? SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 03:04, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorta. He was originally going to be named Harvey, named after Harvey Fierstien, who first played Edna Turnblad on Broadway. So, indirectly, I suppose. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 03:09, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Is that a female man Owen (XD)--'Kenzen - The Potato Min! ' 03:38, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Um, is his image based off of the big fat mother lady from Hairspray? Goldenshane 04:16, February 7, 2010 (UTC) His image is kinda based off of Owen's, Kenzen, and his image is more or less modeled after him/her, Shane. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 14:24, February 7, 2010 (UTC) When I heard the name, I sensed an Owen-based image. XD --If you fall asleep, 18:02, February 7, 2010 (UTC) O_O He scares me... Tdirm- Semi-Legendary Mockery! NIRVANA EVERYWHERE! 18:19, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you...? --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 23:02, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Reminds me of my own character...Hugh sounds funny. I think I might like him...Dark clouds all around, lightning rain is 19:43, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I hope that he does turn out funny, and I hope that you do end up liking him. :) --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 20:00, February 9, 2010 (UTC)